Previous known attempts by horse owners to relieve boredom and stop destructive chewing by horses include hanging objects from the ceiling (plastic balls, empty Clorex bottles, etc.) for the horse to bat or move with its head. Many times these objects are knocked loose and tramped on by the horse within a very short period of time. Some horse owners also paint toxic substances such as creosote on wood fences to stop chewing. As far as it is known none of these attempts have alleviated the problem of stopping destructive chewing.